School Kills!
by FriedaKrueger
Summary: What happens when young relatives of famous killers all go to a middle school together? Also contains Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th and any other movies i may use  along the way...My first fic,  so go easy on me, please...
1. Chapter 1

School Kills!

**Character Guide**

**Frieda Amanda Krueger: **Niece of famed sleep killer, Fredrick (Freddy) Charles Krueger, Frieda was sent to Kathryn Jr. High, by her parents, with them hoping that going to the boarding school for young relatives of killers, such as herself, would help her…issues.** Social Status: Outcast**.

**Jaymie Voorhees: **Daughter of the Crystal Lake Killer, Jason Voorhees, Jaymie inherited her dads shyness, persistence and temper. Though she didn't inherit his looks. She was actually rather pretty. But living with her abusive adoptive parents really cut up her face. So one day she lost her temper with them and killed them. That is why she's at Kathryn's.** Social Status: Normal.**

**Michelle (Mikey) Myers: **As the daughter of Michael Myers, she is a rather strange little girl. Because of her father's…issues with her Aunt Laurie, and the fact that she's a girly-girl, Michelle was raised as a tomboy. She wears baseball caps, sweatshirts, old jeans and sneakers. All in her favorite color…navy blue. And she usually goes by the nickname Mikey, from her friends.** Social Status: Outcast.**

**Carson Totec: **Son of the Cenobite, Xipe, or Pinhead, former Elliot Spencer, he is the spitting image of his father. From his pinned head to his slight British accent, he's the school heartthrob, even though he was completely unaware of it. **Social Status: Unaware of being popular; Frieda's crush, though also unaware of it.**

**Demilda Restonson:** Though her parents were human, Demi was born…special. She's a vampire. And as soon as her parents, Gregory and Melinda Restonson, found out, they sent her to Kathryn's. She has perfect black hair, dyed blonde, Blue eyes and is head cheerleader. **Social Status: Queen Bee.**

**Mark Salem: **Mark is the son of Elphaba, The Wicked Witch of the West, though unlike his mom, his skin is normal. He has shaggy black hair and brown eyes. All the popular kids call him Emo, but he's not. **Social Status: Outcast; Jaymie's crush, though he's unaware of it.**

**Just most of the characters…may add more as I go along…lol.**

**Chapter 1: Frieda's First Day**

As she stepped out of the metal clunker they called a bus, Frieda Amanda Krueger looked around at the school that was most likely to be the same hell-hole almost every school is. 'Might as well make the best of it' she thought, as she straitened her long red and green striped sweater and re-positioned her beloved fedora. She clutched the straps of her black backpack as she entered the old brick building that they called Kathryn Jr. High. She passed all the lockers, checking the numbers, until she got to the number that the principal had given her, 184. On either side of her, there were girls in lockers 183 and 185. At 185, there was a girl with long strait black hair with her face buried in her locker. She was wearing a baggy, green tank top and a knee length white skirt. As she pulled herself out of her locker, the girl turned to Frieda. That's when Frieda realized why she was here. The girl was wearing an old beat up hockey mask; The girl's name was Jaymie Voorhees. As Frieda turned back to her locker, she received a tap on the left shoulder. As she turned back to the girl, she realized the girl in the hockey mask was holding a small white board. It said 'You must be the new girl. I'm Jaymie.' "Nice to meet 'cha Jaymie. I'm Frieda." Frieda said, roughly shaking Jaymie's cold hand. She grabbed her backpack and unloaded her things in to her locker. She grabbed a couple things for homeroom and then shut her locker. As she shut it, she was greeted by an extremely pale-faced girl with light brown hair, in all blue. She stuck out her hand and said " Hey, I'm Michelle Myers, but call me Mikey, everyone does." Frieda shook Mikey's hand and replied, "Sup. I'm Frieda Amanda Krueger."

"Where's your homeroom?"

"Um, B-11 with Mrs. O'Connor"

"Awesome! Me and Jaymie's too! I'll walk ya." As the girls were walking down the hall, Frieda was knocked over by a boy running past. As soon as he realized what he had done, he stopped and turned around to help her. The boy kneeled down by Frieda to help her pick up her books.

"I'm so sorry!" He said in a slight British accent, though he tried not to look her in the face. Frieda, curious who this rushed kid was, stuck out her hand and said "Hi, I'm Frieda Krueger, I'm new." Frieda's intent was to see the mysterious boys face, and she succeeded. The quiet boy looked up at her and she was surprised by what she saw; The boy's face was so pale that it was almost blue, he had a grid pattern in his head and at every intersection, there was a pin driven into his head.

"Oh, pardon my manners. I am Carson Totec." He said, putting his cold hand in her rather warm one. She didn't know why, but whenever Carson put his Ebony eyes to her blue ones, her already badly burnt skin blushed even redder than normal. "Um, thanks for all your help" Frieda giggled. Carson gave a two-fingered salute to her before continuing down the hall. Frieda clutched her books tight to her chest as she watched him speed up as he got further down the hall. She turned around to see Mikey looking thrilled. "OMIGOSH! You totally like him don't you?"

"Um, I dunno…"

"Oh my gosh, you totally are!"

Frieda just sighed. Was she in love for the first time?

**Sorry its so short...it looked longer when i was typing it!**

**Ummmm...Im not sure, should i continue? It kinda sucks, but its my first time writing one of these things, so go easy on me, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Laura (PinstyLover1983) for the encouragement! I really appreciate it, considering how depressed I've been lately…But thank all you guys who take time to read my little story!**

Chapter 2: Crispy Critter

As the girls walked into homeroom, the whole room went from rather chatty to completely silent. Even Mrs. O'Conner, a rather short woman with wild, red hair, quieted down. The one to break the silence was a rather pale girl, who was sat around by group of girls in cheerleader uniforms, like she was in. She said rather cockily "Uch…Who ordered barbeque?". It earned her a laugh from everyone and high fives from her posse. Frieda was angry. She was over emotional, but she expressed it through anger. "Hey, at least I can get some sun!" She replied, then sat down at a seat that was empty. Mikey sat down next to her and passed her a note that said 'Ur so screwed! That's Demilda Restonson…queen bee of Kathryn Jr High'. Frieda just smirked at her and said "I can handle myself.". Mrs. O'Conner stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Students, settle down!" She squeaked. "Okay, we have a new student today! Miss Krueger, could you please come up to the front of the room?"

"Um…okay?"

"Tell us your name and one thing about you."

"Uh, okay…My full name is Frieda Amanda Krueger and my Uncle is Freddy Krueger!" She said as clear as she could. She heard whispers from the crowd saying things like: "So, she inherited being a crispy critter?" and "That's why she smells so bad!" She just rolled her eyes and sat down back next to Mikey and Jaymie. People treated her like this at her old school, too.

"Time For roll!" Said Mrs. O'Conner. "But…just a second, Carson, where is Carson?"

"Right here, Mrs. O'Conner!" Said Carson, just walking in the door as the bell rung. Frieda automatically felt her face getting hot. As he walked by her seat, he looked at her. She gave him a small, two-fingered salute. He smirked.

She grinned from ear to ear then proceeded to stick her tongue out at Mikey, who was making googly eyes, and putting her folded hands up next to her head.

~Meanwhile, with Carson~

As Carson walked to his seat in the back of the room, he got a lot of smirks. Often, people stuck their legs out in an attempt to trip him. He was used to it, considering, god forbid someones different. He sat down in the very back, next to Alex Gooden. Alex leaned over to Carson and whispered "Dude, that new chick, Frieda's a freak!"

Carson rolled his eyes and turned away.

~Back with Frieda~

She was choking back tears, as the popular girls kept giggling at her. Jaymie passed her a note, 'Are you o.k.?'. Frieda turned to her mouthing, "I'm fine." She turned her face back to the table part of her desk and started crying, quietly. After what felt like forever, the bell rang. She grabbed her books and stood up. As she was leaving the aisle that her desk was in, she tripped over a pale, high-heeled ankle. "Oops! I didn't see you there." Said a voice, dripping with fake sympathy. Frieda grabbed her books and stood up. "Whatever." She responded. Mikey stepped in front of Frieda before Demilda could do more damage. "Demi, leave her alone!" She growled.

"Oh, look. The little lesbo has a crush!" Demi responded, causing Mikey to blush. Frieda just grabbed Mikey and Jaymie's hands and ran into the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that all about?" Frieda asked as they stepped into the hall, "I can take care of myself!"

"I just hate it when those bitches pick on people, considering it's just because they never consider themselves good enough, they just…just…UGH!" Mikey puffed, crossing her arms.

"Really, it's okay! I…_had…_two older sisters, who literally beat the crap out of me."

"Had?"

"I got fed up and killed the bitches." As Frieda finished that sentence, there was a loud thud by the wall of lockers that they were standing near. It was Carson and that kid, Alex. Alex was holding Carson up against the lockers by his neck, saying something that they couldn't hear, but by the way he kept referencing over to Frieda, they assumed that it was about her.

~What happened with Carson~

All he had done was tell Alex that he should try to control his little girlfriend, Demi, a little better. Before he knew it, Alex was attempting to choke him, up against the lockers.

"Demi can say whatever the hell she wants about that stupid, burnt, slut. Its not like she has fucking feelings." Alex told him, through gritted teeth.

This was really starting to piss off Carson. No matter how nice or pretty a girl was, Demi always found some aspect of them to make fun of.

"I think that you made a small mistake. You called _Frieda___the slut, when you obviously meant Demilda." Carson replied, smiling a little at his own comment. That just made Alex turn red and lift Carson higher up on the lockers. Before it could go much further, one of the teachers broke it up.

"HEY! What's going on over here?" Said one of the teachers, Mrs. Lecter. Mrs. Lecter was one of the nicest teachers at the school, even letting some of the good students call her by her first name Clarice, but when she was mad, she was MAD.

"Alex, I expect this from you, but, Carson Totec? I'm rather disappointed in you. But either way, both of you, Principal Kathryn's office, NOW." The boys headed to the Principal's office as everyone else scurried off to class. When they reached the office, they were greeted by the secretary, Tiffany. "Miss Kathryn's expecting you both. Good Luck…" She told them, pointing her long, black nails towards the door to a smaller room. Carson and Alex walked to the room and looked through the window. The principal, a skinny woman with brown hair and eyes, who wore glasses, was finishing up a phone call with Carson's mother. They could tell because of the way she was smiling. She had known Carsons mother, Kirsty, for a while. As she hung up the phone, she gestured for the boys to come in.

"Alexander Gooden and Carson Totec. I'm not going to lie, but I knew one day that you two would end up in here at the same time. I was in high school with both of your fathers and they were constantly fighting, over _your _mother, Carson. So what started the commotion?"

"Well, Alexander here, was encouraging his girlfriend, Demilda Restonson, to be extremely rude to the new girl, Frieda Krueger. He called her a slut, and said that she had no feelings." Carson said, only telling what he knew to be true.

"Thank you Carson, you may wait out with Tiffany." said Principal Kathryn. As Carson left the room, the last thing he heard was Alex's voice in his ear, "You are so dead, twerp!" Carson just smiled, knowing that no one knows his true abilities…yet.

**Thanks to everyone who has taken time to read my story and again to Laura for the encouragement! Ok, so the Principal, for some reason, I decided to model her after me, so she's an O.C. I did slip some Hannibal/Clarice in there and with Tiffany, I mean from Bride of Chucky, not Hellbound. Sorry for short chapters and weird story, but thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First period.

Meanwhile, Frieda and Mikey were headed to first period.

"So, who do you have first period?" Mikey asked as they wandered the halls of the decrepit building that they called school.

"Um, lemme check," Frieda responded, digging for her schedule in her pocket. "Ha! My elective, home ec. With Mr…. Gumb? Is that how you pronounce that?"

"Oh, yeah. You don't mind bugs do ya, hun?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Oh, Mr. Gumb just has a couple of class pets."

"Class pets?" Frieda asked, looking at Mikey unsurely.

"Moths."

"Ah."

"Oh, and a poodle."

As they arrived at the home ec room, Mikey turned to Frieda. "And a piece of info…he insists everyone call him 'Mommy'"

Frieda looked back at Mikey.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Mikey nodded, giggling.

"Well, good luck with Mommy!" Mikey added.

"Thanks, I'll probably need it." Frieda entered the classroom, and the state of it shocked her. The room looked like a deranged tailors basement! Strange blankets and pictures covered the walls and mannequins were scattered around the room in a random fashion.

"Ohmygosh, who are _you_?" A robed man asked, turning around.

"Um, Frieda, Frieda Krueger." Frieda replied, holding out her hand.

"_Sweetheart! _What happened to your skin? Oh, you know what, don't tell me, Mommy will make it _all_ better!" The man spurted, turning around to grab a basket off of his desk. He turned back to Frieda, revealing that the basket held multiple types of lotion. "Now, It puts the lotion on It's skin, or else It gets the hose again."

"Um, okay?" Frieda said, whilst grabbing a bottle of moisturizer from the basket. Mr. Gumb looked at her excitedly. She squirted some of the lotion into her hand and rubbed it in, smiling uncomfortably at the teacher.

"Now, It puts the lotion in the basket." He told her. Frieda put the lotion back in the basket and Mr. Gumb put it back onto his desk. He then turned back to her. "Oh, I'm sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Mr. Gumb, but _please, _call me Mommy!" After "Mommy" finished his sentence, a small Bichon Frise (sp?) type dog ran to his feet and started yipping. He picked the little dog up. "And this is Precious, Mommy's little darling!" He exclaimed, cuddling the little ball of fluff.

Frieda looked around the room, trying to find a place to sit down. There were desks, but they were painted and clothed to match the room. There were very few students in the class, but she spotted Jaymie making a motion to an empty desk next to hers. Frieda gladly ran over to the desk and sat down. She flashed a yellow smile at Jaymie and started to get her stuff out. There were a few students scattered around the room, including a girl who looked normal, if you dismissed the fact that she dressed like a 30 year old businesswoman, and a boy wearing clown makeup.

"Class, I have some very exciting news!" Mr. Gumb squealed. "We have a new student! She's right over there, the one next to Jaymie. Say hi Frieda!"

Frieda nervously waved to the other students, and they didn't cringe at her or giggle at her. The just smiled and waved back.

"Her name is Frieda Krueger, and I want you all to make sure that she feels welcomed into our little family." Mr. Gumb finished. Role later revealed the "Normal" girl to be Mischa Lecter, and the boy to be Peter Wise. There were also two other girls, named Franny Furter and Janet Torrance, and another boy named Alex. He was visiting from (a penitentiary in) England. Also according to role, Peter had a twin sister named Penny, who is also in the class, but she has food poisoning and stayed home sick.

Frieda raised her hand. "Mr. Gu…Er, Mommy? If this class only has a total of eight students, why wasn't it canceled?"

"Oh, Dearie, I have some connections with Principal Kathryn." Mr. Gumb replied, with an over the top wink. Frieda performed an over-exaggerated nod in reply. "Well, because we have a new student, I'm going to make this a social period, so Little Miss Krueger here, can make some new friends at this big, scary school!" And at that, Mommy dismissed the students, to socialize in the classroom.

Frieda attempted to slide down in her desk, but not before she was caught by Peter Wise.

"Hi there! I'm Peter Wise." He stated, before sticking out his hand for a handshake. Frieda slowly reached out and grabbed his hand. She was suddenly surprised by a small burst of electricity in her hand. She jumped back, only to see Peter laughing his orange silk-clothed ass off.

"That's not funny, you burger-selling fuck!" She shouted. She didn't like being mocked by anyone. That shout obviously upset Peter, and he started turning. The pupils in his yellow eyes turned to slits and his teeth began to grow sharp.

Luckily, Mischa decided to step in before things got too ugly.

"Peter! Is that how you treat a new student?" She half shouted, as she stepped between the two. "Please pardon my boyfriends outright _rude_ behavior. My name is Mischa Johanna Lecter. My mother works at the school. You may have met her, she's the physical education teacher, Mrs. Clarice Lecter?"

"Well, I have her, but I haven't met her yet. Oh, I do think I saw her break up a fight in the hall." Frieda responded, thankful for her Mischa's stepping in. Mischa smiled at Frieda and stuck out her hand. Frieda was more reluctant to take her hand.

"Don't worry, I promise you that there's no joy buzzer." She replied to Frieda. That reassured Frieda, so that she did take her hand. They shook on it for a second, before Mischa pulled her up onto her feet. "Let me introduce you to the other students." She then proceeded to pull Frieda around the room.

"Um, I don't know about this…" Frieda responded.

"Oh, don't worry. Firstly, this is Francine Natalie Furter, or Franny." Mischa replied, referring to a girl with frizzy black hair, pale skin and all too much makeup. The girl turned to Frieda and winked. "And the girl next to her is Janet Torrance." Mischa said, talking about a girl in a plaid shirt and jeans, with lanky brown hair and crazy eyes.

Mischa then proceeded to drag Frieda over to the empty corner of the room, opposite of the boy Alex. "And that's Alex. Nobody knows his last name. He's from England and that's what the extent of most people's knowledge about him is. Though because, actually, both of my parents work at the school, I know a small bit more. His father was a crazy gang leader and he's the spitting image of him. All he does all period is sit in that corner of his and draw violent pictures."

Though Mischa whispered, Alex still seemed to hear her descriptions of him, and looked up from his drawing. Though, instead of looking angry, he just looked Frieda up and down, and gave her a side smile, before looking down and continuing his picture.

"Frieda, is it?" Mischa asked. Frieda nodded in response. "Well, Frieda, you should try to talk to him. I did, but he just ignored me. Maybe he'll like you." She finished, nudging Frieda towards Alex.

The boy seemed to hear that too, and turned towards the girls. He let out a quick, high-pitched giggle and made an obscene gesture to Frieda.

"Uh, yeah, I'll pass on that." Frieda responded, taking a step backwards. Luckily, the bell rang before there was any time to get acquainted with Alex. As she was leaving the classroom, she prayed that she didn't have any other classes with him.

**Hey, y'all. I'm alive, amen! I was totally done with this fic, i wasn't gonna do any more. Then, boredom presented itself to me...and this little disaster happened. I'm doing much better emotionally, but I'm stuck in bed with a horrible cold :(. I'm having some trouble coming up with background characters, so I won't promise that they'll be put in the story, but I'd love some suggestions! Alright, i do love all of you! Bye-byes.**


End file.
